The Witchfinder
by Katie Katherine
Summary: This is my very first story. It's not as good as the ones now but I hope you like it.


Merlin

The Witch Finder

One day, the king sent for the witch finder. When the witch finder came he started planting evidence in Merlin's chambers. Why he did it was because he did not want people to get suspicious before he could kill the king. Also, he knew how much the people cared about Merlin and wanted to make them suspious. He gave a man some belladonna to put in the eye drops so that the women could have hallucination. Three women had hallucinations and they told the king and Aredian blamed Merlin.

The king said angrily, "Arrest him and gag him."Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, and Gaius told the king to leave him alone. Why Uther told them to gag was so that he could not cast a spell on them.

Merlin said, "I have nothing to hide from him." Before getting gagged. So the guards toke Merlin and beat him and then put him in the worst cell ever. They chained him to the wall and continued to beat him. Meanwhile,Morgana and Arthur had a big fight with Uther. Uther locked them up in their chambers. Aredian and Leon found a couple of things to indicate that Merlin was a sorcerer.

Aredian kept trying to get information from Merlin but time Merlin said painfully, "I am not a sorcerer."Merlin was a sorcerer and lied knowing that if he died Camelot will fall and Arthur will die. So he lied but when he lied Aredian would hurt him. When he was in the cell he started thinking about his friends, family, and Kilgarrah. During the second day in the cell he tried to sleep but had a terrible nightmare. He dreamed about what would happen in the days to come. He woke up in pain and in tears.

Then Gwen came and told him what happened. Merlin tried to talk but he still had the gag on and was thirsty. She told him that his trail was in two mornings. Then she left. Merlin did not fall asleep. Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, and Gaius could not sleep the four nights that Merlin was in the cells. When it was Merlin's trail and he was brought before the court he was weak because he was tired, hungry, thirsty, and had lost a lot of blood.

His face was purple, blue, and black where he was beaten .He was bleeding in several areas. When the king allowed him to speak, he could not because his throat was dry and sore. Then Uther sentence Merlin to death. Arthur began to yell just as Merlin left the room. When Merlin got back to his cell he was beaten.

An hour later, Gwen, Arthur, and Morgana went to see Merlin. They went to the cell door and talked to him. They toke the gag off. They gave him some water and cleaned his face .Then they left knowing that the guards would came and get suspious so they put the gag on him gentle and left.

That night they all talked with Gaius about Merlin. Then Arthur went to see Aredian but he was not there. So, Arthur tried to find evidence to prove that Merlin was innocent. He found some belladonna and some amulets. He told Leon and Morgana. Then they found out what the witnesses had in common. They were all women.

Morgana went to find more evidence in Aredian's chambers. She used her magic to put a toad in his throat. When it was morning Aredian went to Merlin and used a whip on him. Merlin had a hard time moving after all the torture he had been through. When Merlin was about to be burned at the stake, Arthur told Aredian to wait. Then Arthur told his father the truth about Aredian. So they searched his chambers and found more evidence. Aredian tried to kill Uther but Arthur killed him. So Merlin was free.

When they got to his cell, he was almost unconscious. So Arthur got Merlin back to his chambers and Gaius healed him. Arthur wanted to surprise Merlin. So, he and Leon went to Ealdor to get Hunith. When Hunith found out she was so worried and they lift quickly. Meanwhile, Gaius was watching Merlin to make sure he was ok while he was asleep. Merlin kept waking up because of nightmares. Every time he woke up he would cry and said tearfully that he was so scared and Gaius kept trying to calm him down and get him to sleep.

When Hunith got there Merlin was a sleep and was very pale from his held his hand, cried, and prayed that God would help him. About an hour later he woke up screaming. When he saw his mother they both cried happily.

Finally Hunith said, "Merlin you must rest. You are very weak and tired."So she held Merlin till he was asleep. When he was asleep Hunith went to talk to Morgana and Gwen. They talked about what happened to Merlin. Then she went to talk to Arthur. They talked about what Merlin did as a boy. What kind of trouble Merlin and Will got into. So, Arthur learned that his servant was a trouble maker as a boy.

A few days later when Merlin was awake he told his mother what happened. But when he was almost done he began to screaming in pain and was having a hard time breathing. When Gaius got in the room he had to give Merlin something to help him sleep and to help with the pain. He was having a hard time breathing because he had several broken ribs. When he finally woke up he was in a lot of pain and could not speak a lot. For several days he had a fever which made the pain even worse.

During those days he had a hard time sleeping knowing that he would wake up from nightmares. Every time he woke up his mother was there to help him calm down. She would hold him and was gentle with him to help him sleep. One day she was helping him sleep while talking to Gaius. She talked to Gaius for a few hours and saw that Merlin was finally asleep. He finally was able to finish his story. Then a couple of weeks later he was able move without being in a lot of pain.

Soon, He was finally able to walk and would try to help Gaius. Arthur came every day to see Merlin. Most of the time Merlin would be a sleep. A couple of times Merlin was awake and would talk to Arthur. Finally, Merlin was able to work but Arthur was careful and let Merlin rest a few times a day. Hunith stayed for a week after her son was back on his feet. One day when Merlin was working, Arthur told him to make sure that the water was hot enough and Merlin used his magic and boiled the water.

Arthur put his foot in it and said painfully,"Ow! You idiot it boiling."

"Boiling? "

"You are half asleep today."

"Sorry, sire, I'll get you some cold."

"No I'll get you some cold." and throws water at Merlin.

Then both began to laugh.

THE END


End file.
